Grating-based interferometric differential-phase contrast and dark-field imaging is a promising technology that adds diagnostic value in particular in the area of chest imaging since the dark-field signal channel is highly sensitive to changes of the micro-structure of lung tissue.
However, adapting grating based interferometric imaging equipment to different imaging tasks is remarkably cumbersome at times. For instance, the adaptation may involve difficult and time consuming adjustments of an interferometer used in the imaging.